


Photograph

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Marauders' Era, One Shot, One shot collection?, Possibly Unrequited Love, The Golden Trio, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based in order of phoenix time period. Harry is exploring sirius' room and is looking at the photos on the wall. All of them had one girl he didn't recognise. The one girl that stole lupins heart.





	1. Photograph

Photograph 

The dust danced in the air while harry explored the permanently messy room that belonged to his godfather. The carpet was worn away and the faint smell of firewhisky hung in the air. On the wall beside the bed, hundreds of photos were displayed, the pepole in them full of joy not knowing the years of pain that were to come.

Harry unpinned one which featured all of the marauders and his mum. They were all on a sofa with sirius laying on James lap while james was kissing and laughing with lily. However, there was one person he didn't recognise, she had y/h/l h/c and bright e/c which kept lighting up as she repeatedly stuck her tongue out. Remus kept turning his his head to stare at her and then smiled at the camera. "Ahh so you met y/n" harry jumped looking around to see sirus leaning against the doorframe. "Who is y/n?" Harry asked looking back up to the wall fascinated by each little photo: there was one of remus spinning y/n around bridal style in the snow. The girl laughing as she clung to the werewolf. "Y/n was remus' fiancee, harry. Those two were inseparable just like your father and mother. Anyone could see they were in love as soon as they met." Sirus choked with emotion, surprising harry. "She was sweetest thing in the world although she could be wild." Sirus chuckled remembering the night they won the house cup. He walked over to harry pointing to a photo of the girl dancing on a table with a badger in one hand and a bottle of firewhisky in the other. "Is that a badger?" Harry whispered. "Yeah...she was a proud hufflepuff. It went crazy and launched itself at remus. Remus thought y/n would look after him. Turns out she cared more about the badger." Sirus barked with laughter at the memory of lupin wrestling with the animal. "What happened to her?" Sirus face fell as he begun go tell the story: 

_We were on our way back, our morale was good. The mission was a success and we wouldn't have to inform any of our loved ones that we wouldn't be coming back. Your mum and dad were strolling along giggling about you harry. You were only 8 months old but prongs already knew apparently you were gonna be a seeker. Remus was like a puppy, giddy at the thought of seeing y/n. They haven't seen each other in months; either he was on a mission or she was. Suddenly the sky was vandalised with the sign of voldermort, we all looked up, our faces paling as we began to hear the screams of our loved ones from the headquarters._

_Our headquarters was in flames, lighting up the fury in all of us. Many of us rush in, wands ready not caring about the flames. The battle was short, luckily many of our loved ones who were there were able to flee before the death eaters got in. But not y/n. She choose to fight, she gave the survivors precious time to escape. Well that's what we think anyway. You see harry, all that was left was her locket and wand. For months we searched for her, hoping and wishing to find her. Remus began to close down, his once bright and lively eyes were void of any emotion. The full moon even began to become a relief for him. The physical pain was better than the mental pain of thinking of what the death eaters did to y/n. At the start we followed up each and every lead of her whereabouts but each one was a dead end. The war was escalating so we couldn't afford to go out searching for her anymore. In the end she became a name on the missing list._

A voice cut through the atmosphere, cold as ice. "What have I told you about talking about her?" Sirius and harry turned around to see a furious remus. "Unlike you remus, some of us want to remember the ones we lost. It's an insult to her memory and to all the ones we lost if we don't rejoice in the time we spent with them." Remus eyes began to soften as he gazed up to a photo of him dancing with y/n at lily's and James wedding. A memory now tinged with sorrow. "I just came up to say dinner is ready" and with that remus left. "You coming?" Harry asked his godfather as he walked out the room. "Yeah just give me a sec" Sirius looked down at a crumpled photo hidden in his hands. 

The photo was of you kissing the camera and giggling before running off. 

You were the only girl to ever steal two of the marauders hearts. 


	2. Chocolate coated kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a collection of one shots with vague plot in it if that makes sense....
> 
> This chapter is when you first meet the cuteness that is Remus Lupin.

 

"Who is that?" Remus stammered, staring at the girl running into the main hall, her cheeks  flushed and her hair was messy but somehow she pulled it off. "Oh you mean y/n? You're not ready for her moony. She's my potions partner and I've nearly chopped off my hands when she starts biting her lips." Sirius smirked as he kicked the werewolf to jolt him out of his trance. "Don't listen to him Remus, he's just mad because she has rejected all his attempts at flirting. If you want I could introduce you to her" lily smiled at the blushing boy whose head was about to snap off from nodding so much. Lily's innocent smile turned evil, "in exchange for your chocolate collection and you doing my potions homework for a month" Remus looked unsure until he looked up at you tucking your hair behind your ear smiling at your friends. "You can have anything lily" James beamed proudly at his love of his life knowing it was his influence who caused the good girl to go bad. 

Lily dragged the tall boy into honeydukes, chuckling as she witnessed his face turning all shades of red when his gaze fell onto you. You were scanning the shelves for your favourite chocolate when lily coughed causing your eyes to meet the sweet chestnut brown ones of the boy next to her. Probably another guy who wanted to date her in exchange for whatever she wanted. That's what you get for being friends with the hot girl of the year. "Y/n, meet Remus Lupin. Speak" and with a wink the red head sashayed away leaving a trail of guys drooling. "Oh by the way Remus thanks for getting me an A in the last potions homework" she shouted causing the the boy to blush.

"Let's cut to the chase. You want to date lily but she pawned you off to me. Don't worry I'll give you a good review now please can you go back writing letters expressing your adoration to her." You gazed down your voice laced with jealously towards your best friend before turning your back to the cutie. "I came here to talk to you. I gave up my collection of chocolate to talk to you" his voice wavered with nerves as you turned your head to him before laughing.

"I am not surprised by lily to be honest. But your whole chocolate collection? We are in the same transfiguration class. Why don't you talk to me then?" You bit your lip as your eyes wondered over remus' face raking in every little detail. "You are worth every chocolate bar y/n. And why do you think I went to lily? It would of taken me a whole year to build up the courage to even say hi to you." He began to notice your stare and turns to make a funny face causing you to laugh so much and slip on the ice. Instinctively he grabbed your waist bringing your face close to his.  _Huh... his eyes aren't just brown. There are little flecks of gold._ You thought as your eyes began to drift down to his lips as electricity began to fizzle throughout your whole body, the feeling intensifying the closer his lips got to yours... WHAM! A snowball hits Remus in the back of the head, growling, Remus turns to see his friends grinning innocently holding their hands up. "Excuse me while I go and punch my friends" Remus murmured, before storming towards the two giggling boys. "Come back soon, otherwise who will I kiss?" You shouted to him causing him to turn around which resulted in him tripping  over his feet. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please give kudos if you enjoyed it.


	3. The story of tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is when Remus hurts you emotionally. So angst is expected. Sirius is there to comfort you so fluff will be in this as well. 
> 
> Based in marauders era.

You stared down at your dress, wanting to rip it to pieces, wondering  what you did wrong. Tonight was meant to be special, he promised he would be here. Just as soon as he was done with.... was it potions this time? The candles surrounding you dwindle and with a short deft motion you silenced them with your wand. If only you could do the same with your sobs. Brushing yourself off, you began packing up the rest of the stuff including the meal you made from scratch, the muggle way. The house elves helped you, otherwise you might of burned down the castle... 

As you walked down the metal stairs, you unpinned your hair, letting it separate you from the world. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs to take off your heels, you heard someone running towards you. Remus. "Just don't." You pleaded, trying to force the tears to stop as you walked away from him. He watched you leave, his words stuck in his throat. The pain in your voice constricted his heart, and knowing that he was the reason why you were hurting, made his knees buckle. He thought if he distancd himself away from you, it would be easier. That maybe you would just forget him one morning. He refused to let you become collateral damage to his 'little furry problem' even if it means you hating him because anything was better than you fearing him. 

Not wanting to return back to the common room defeated, you wander the castle taking gulps of the firewhisky every so often. The pain began to fade and became background noise as you got halfway down the bottle.  The floor was cool under your tender feet, as you made your way to the courtyard which was silver under the moon. "Y/n?" Turning around you came face to face with sirius, his face was a mosaic of confusion and sadness.  "He didn't even fight for me sirius." Your voice trembled as you stared down at your f/c dress, fingering the hemline. "I waited for an hour for him and he didn't even have the decency to apologise. I even wore this stupid frock-" you began ripping at the dress material until two hands restrained your wrists.

Holding your breath, you were met with two stormy eyes, you never noticed how blue they were. Almost like the sky on a winters morning. As soon as sirius realised what he was doing, he let go, like touching you hurt him. "He doesn't mean it y/n, in his idiotic way he thinks he's protecting you" Sirius cleared his throat nervously, peering over his shoulder to observe you.  _Why was he so nervous with you?_ he thought to himself, his hands still burning after they grazed your cool skin. "Protect me?" You scoffed "from what? A broken heart?" Your laugh was brittle and bitter like burnt sugar. "Would you of fought for me sirius? Imagine me as one of your pretty doll-like girls" you sucked in your cheeks and pretended to model.

"For you y/n? I wouldn't need to fight... I wouldn't of let you go in first place" you didn't hear the last part as you swung from one of the pillars.  

"You know sirius I had a HUGE crush on you but at last it could not be." Drunkenly you scrambled onto the wall and began walking along it like it was a tightrope.

Sirius froze when he heard what you said. "Who said it couldn't be?" He croaked marvelling at your beauty that seem to be highlighted by the night.

"My mum told me to be wary of boys like you. She told me your type is dangerous and break hearts. But looking closely at you, you ain't so bad" you stop to smirk at the flushed boy, as he stared up at you, your dress brushing across his shirt sending shivers up his spine. "Trust fall" suddenly you fell back into sirius arms. He caught you in the nick of time, and smiled at the feeling of you in his arms. Slowly you began closing your eyes, murmurming "she was wrong about the quiet sweet boys. They hurt you the most." and with that your eyes shut, leaving the gryffindor to carry you back to your common room. Gently he laid you down, placing a chaste kiss on your head. 

Sirius had a lot on his mind but all of it revolved around you. The way your hair was wild and your lips so pure waiting to be bruised by him. And your eyes. Everytime he sees you, he saves those for last. No matter how many times he stares at them, they were always different. You were right there, teasing him. He could never resist a damsel in distress.

As sirius got closer to the gryffindor common room, he saw  a figure that was slumped in exhaustion. "Moony, what you doing out here?" Sirius kneeled down next to his friend, guilt radiatating off him.

"I was too late." His voice was defeated as tears glided down his face silently. "I thought I was doing the right thing. But when I looked at her.... everything just went out of my head. All that mattered was her"

Sirius had never seen his friend look so small and broken. "Come on mate, let's get you to bed." Struggling with holding onto the gangly werewolf, sirius stumbled into the common room. "Padfoot what were you doing out?" Remus murmured quietly. "I was with a girl." Sirius replied quickly looking anyway but his friend. "Ooh is she the one?" Remus joked half heartly as he fell into his bed.

"She could be." Sirius whispered as he tumbled into his mattress. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and all the comments and kudos. I love writing this story because of the response, it has been getting.
> 
> Don't worry, also writing chapter that leads on from chapter 1.


	4. Letters of the lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SWEAR WORDS!
> 
> First of all, thank you for all the kudos and   
> comments. It means a lot that so many have read my story. Anyway enough with me rambling on:
> 
> This is back to the time period of the first chapter as so many of you requested it. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Time dribbled past in the house for Harry, since Ron and Hermoine wouldn't be back until next week. Harry decided to spend his time in his godfather's room while everyone was out. The once repugnant smell of firewhisky became soothing to Harry as he gazed in fascination at the mosaic of memories on the wall. Slowly, he sat down on the bed, his eyes stuck on the wall, until the crinkling of paper under him started. Worrying that he crushed secret order plans he stood up and picked up the parchment. Instead of revealing strategy of war, words of love wafted from the page. Taking out his wand, he locked the door not risking to be disturbed as his curiousity dragged his eyes to the letter. 

_Dearest Sirius,_

_Remus is well, and thank you for finding that potion. I thought I lost him to the moon this time. Each and every day I worry that I'll wake up and...it will be in the daily prophet. One of our names in the obituaries. Moony says worrying means I suffer twice. But its no longer a reassuring motto, he only says it because there's nothing else to say. The fountain of loving words dried up months ago._

_Today, I flicked through all of the photos taken from our years at hogwarts. Please tell me you cut your hair finally. Moony and I both agree that when you cut it, it means you're over your school crush on the girl who has no name. So glad lily made sure none of your 'girlfriends' are in the photos. It's not like you could remember all their names now. Merlins beard you couldn't even rememeber their names at school._

_When are we going to see you again? I saw Lily and James last Friday. They said you felt unwell and James forbid you to go near lily. She's practically glowing. (I've enclosed photos so you can add to your creepy stalker collection). I've already decided that we are having marauders meet up soon. At yours. So no excuses, mister._

_I really miss you, sirius. Everytime I wear heels it reminds me of the yule ball. Always knew there was a gentleman inside you somewhere. That's it. I'm seeing you this Thursday at our place. I'll knick james invisibility cloak to escape moony._

_Always by your side,_

_Y/n y/l/n._

Harry re read the letter a couple of times until he picked up the letter behind it. This one was dated the Saturday the 8th. The Saturday after they were to meet up. In the room, the atmosphere changed as he understood he was going to cross a boundary and he had to be sure that he wanted to know. 

  _sirus,_

_I made my decision, sirius. I choose him and I'm too much of a coward to tell you face to face. You know how much I hate confrontation._

_This is the right thing. Maybe if Lily didn't introduce me to moony or if you showed me your sweet side sooner.  But these are the cards we are dealt Padfoot. And no, don't you dare use a time turner. Remus and I are different to you and me. With him, I can be myself but with you...there'll always be a girl that'll smile at you. And I would think the worst. It would never be easy with you. You never worry about yourself so you would never care enough to live for me. Our love is wild love and we don't have the strength to tame it._

_Always on your side_

_Y/n._

Harry breathed in, before looking up to the wall of photos. Each one had her in it. Whether she was giggling, as she skated around the ice on the lake or sleeping on Lupins lap. Sirus never missed a photo of her, and harry could tell which ones he loved the most. The ones which were cracked and creased from endless touching. Where the girl would stare and smile, making the person who was viewing the photo feel special and loved.

"You know, you're getting good at sealing spells harry" the rough voice startled Harry turned to see his ex defence against the dark arts professor. "What are you doing in here with the door locked may I ask harry?" Remus took a step closer, marvelling at all the photos. 

"I'm sorry professor, it's just that--" Harrys excuse was cut off by Remus.

"She's beautiful isn't she? Even Padfoot was under her spell." Remus smirked at the confused look on Harry's face. "I would have to be blind to not recognise the look sirus gives her. Its the look on my face when I think of her"

"But if you know Sirus loves her. Wouldn't you be mad or threatened?" Harry puzzled over the calmness that was on Remus face. 

"My dear boy. I was. Very much so when I found out my best friend was in love with my girlfriend. And for awhile I was worried, I would wake up and find a note saying she left me. I wouldn't blame her, me being a werewolf and all that. But I learned to trust her. If she didn't run away from me when she learnt of my 'little furry problem' then I'm sure she wouldnt run off for another furry problem." 

Remus strolled over to harry, and gently unpinned a photo of him and y/n with a baby in their arms. 

"That's you, Harry. Y/n was your godmother and was so good with children. That's when the cracks started to appear." Remus motioned to another photo of his love, her eyes not so bright and her smile no longer drew the viewer in.  

"As you know, the ministry is still very anti werewolf. But in those times, they openly despised my kind. And there was a ban on 'people like me'," Remus spat out the words like venom. "Reproducing. Y/n wanted her own child to love and hold but I refused. Every day people treated her like shit because of me. She became a target by the death eaters. 'Werewolf fucker', 'dirtying her pureblood.' I blame myself for her disappearance" Remus started to choke, his body refusing to relieve the pain of the past. "You shouldn't blame yourself professor" the shaggy man looked at harry, "I mean Remus, it's like me blaming myself for my parents death. The ones who are the ones at fault are the ones inflicting the pain, the one who did the spell." Remus grabs the boy into a back breaking hug. "You may look like your father but you get your advice from your mum. She always knew what to say" 

"Am I interrupting a reunion?" Sirus smirked at the two men, reminded of the marauder times. "Harry, Ron and Hermoine have come early and are waiting downstairs. Moony it's time for the meeting" Sirius and Remus exchange a grimace as they wonder what had gone wrong now. 

Harry rushed off downstairs and muffled whoops of joy seep through the floorboards. "Remember when we were like that Padfoot?" Remus motioned to the direction harry just went in.

"Yeah but you guys were never allowed here...only because my parents were twats who cared about blood. They loved y/n though. Sirius smiled bitterly at the wall. 

"Everyone loved y/n. Your parents even planned your wedding" Remus chuckled sourly at the thought.  

"Shall we go down to the meeting then?" Sirus said, trying to break remus' trance. 

"I'll be down in a sec mate, just want a little more time down memory lane" Remus turned his back as he gazed at the photos lovingly. 

"Don't be too long, you know how molly gets" Sirus smirked before leaving the room. 

Remus smiled one last time at the photos before turning to leave. His foot steps onto crinkled paper and looking down he finds the letters that harry read. Gently kneeling down, he picks them up, his eyes searching the contents. 

When he was finished, his eyes hardened as he turned around ripping the wall of photos down. Every kiss, every smile, every cuddle was now corrupted by his one thought:

_she loved sirus._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading :)


	7. Smoke and mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've been gone for a long time and I'm sorry. Writers block never seemed to end. 
> 
> Here is the next installment set in the golden trio era. Hopefully it's ok. Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and bookmarks but most importantly the comments I love receiving them. :D

Sirius heard the front door slamming loudly as he drank his tea. The painting above the cooker vibrated in aftershocks of the door.  But he didn't care about who made the noise or even why, he was in a different place in a different time. 

_The funfair was in London for a bit; unaware of the danger lurking in the shadows. Sirius was jealous of the muggles giggling and running around: it's true ignorance is bliss. But he wasn't there for the candy floss or the carousel or even the fire eater. There was a lead on her whereabouts. The rest gave up but him? He wouldn't give up until...well until his last breath is yanked from him._

_The goblin spoke of a beautiful dancer. One that astonished and amazed the muggles but to be honest they love a weird man playing dress up taking a rabbit out of a hat. The circus was to leave the next day and in his hands was a ticket to the dancers show. The tent bloomed out of nowhere like an exotic flower; it's silhouette blocking the moonlight and the only light came from the said tent. Muggles of all shapes and sizes flooded to the light like moths and almost cautiously sirius followed._

_In the tent there was rows of wooden chairs, all facing to the center of the white and gold tent. Sitting down in the second row from the front, sirius tried to calm the erratic feeling of hope in his stomach. His lead was a goblin and the fact that y/n loved to dance whenever she got the chance. If she wasn't the dancer...Then he will wait until the next lead comes along and keep following. Suddenly the lights went out as though they were candles. A strange music began to swirl in the air and behind a curtain a slender shadow began to appear. Sirius didn't notice he was holding his breath until he began to hear his blood pulasting in his head. The silhouette was in unison with the music, teasingly peeking a limb from the curtain then snatching it back from the stares of their audience._

_Suddenly the tent collapsed into darkness again and the only sense Sirius relied on was hearing. Hearing the rapid breaths of the muggles, the rustle of cloth, his own erratic heart.  It felt like hours for sirius that he was stuck in the darkness until a glow of light began to appear. Alongside it was the identity of the dancer. But it wasn't her. Quietly but with haste he got up, feeling guilty to be transfixed by this mirage of his love. This illusion that forced him to face the reality yet again. That maybe she was lost forever. Maybe this was his destiny to look, to search, to hunt until he forget what he was looking for in the first place._

The front door slammed again but instead a flurries of voices followed it. Lupin ran in carrying a package which he placed down with difficultly onto the kitchen table spilling sirius tea. "What the fuck mate?!" Sirius looked up to the exhausted face of the werewolf. Standing up, causing his chair to fall back onto the floor sirius faced off lupin ignoring the package. The package that was a woman's body. With hair that was a faded replica of the girl in lupins photographs. "Sirius, look." Lupin grabbed Padfoot scruffy jawline dragging it so both men could witness the girl stirring. Even the air held its breath as the woman's eyes appeared; their colour was dull but never the less the mirror image of the girl's that captured both the dog's and the wolf's heart. 

Both men dreamt of this day, imagining every scenario under the sun. Y/n crying and running into their arms saying nothing because no words could spell out your love for them that lead you back to them. In all of the scenarios the men dreamt of, two things remained unchanged: that only one of them was there to catch you. And the second thing... 

That you still loved them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. If you enjoyed it please give kudos. Any comments will be apprecited.


End file.
